<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real Family Man [Podfic] by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524249">A Real Family Man [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat'>3HobbitsInATrenchcoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Father Stan Pines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soos' biological father's terrible parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic<br/>Soos receives sobering news on the eve of his wedding. Fortunately, Stan happens to have a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Real Family Man [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780132">A Real Family Man</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat">3HobbitsInATrenchcoat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Soosly 2020 - Week 4: Family</p>
<p>Recorded into a Podfic by 3HobbitsinaTrenchcoat</p>
<p>Background Music is Wound by Jahzzar, used under a Creative Commons Licence and obtained from FreeMusicArchive.Org</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-262903252-901773254">3HobbitsInATrenchcoat</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-262903252-901773254/a-real-family-man">A Real Family Man</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>